Osveta
by Shifteh
Summary: When bodies start appearing around London, Gene, Alex and the rest of the team, upon investigation, start to uncover an even bigger mystery behind the murders, under the influence a new type of killer.
1. London Loves

**I do not own Ashes to Ashes**

**Having mainly just been a frequent reader of fanfics on here (some utterly fantastic ones at that), I felt it was about time that I started to write my own interpretations of the fantastic fictitious world of Ashes to Ashes**

**It will be rather dark in some areas, and I will be exploring Alex and Gene's relationship as realistically as possible, without it taking the direct front of the story.**

**So anyway, here it is, my first fanfic, hope it gets some readers and I hope you enjoy it, reviews are very welcome, good or bad, hey at least I know people are reading it. I play in a band so I can handle constructive criticism :o) I will reply to ALL reviews very quickly.**

**Big thanks to Mage of the Heart for beta-ing :)  
**

……

'We're waiting for you Alex'.

The voice echoed through the foundations of her sub-conscious, the point between reality and unreality, as darkness suddenly took the form of the inside of a car, the world flashing by the windows in blurred slow motion; there was someone in the driving seat with short hair, leather jacket. The car then began to fall through a pit of internal darkness before cascading into a river. Water began flowing in. She couldn't move, not a muscle, even as her mind pleaded for help. It was only then, after all the walls of her surroundings had closed in, and she was slowly suffocating, that the man in the driving seat, who despite the clear turmoil of the situation, remained resolutely calm, turned around to face her, as if the water that engulfed the car had no effect on him, before smiling at her. The face was that of someone she recognized, but the image began to fade, as did her surroundings as darkness began to take hold again.

In the distance, a shrill, pulsed ringing began to echo through her senses. The ringing became louder, her surroundings, darker…

Her eyes opened to the semi-darkness of her bedroom, a dull light barely breaching the contours of her curtained window offering the only clear source of reassurance for her eyes, as her body awakened and her mind began to resolve that this was indeed her actual reality, and not another random concoction of consciousness, to which she had just experienced in her sleep. The continued ringing of the telephone next to her was all that was needed to finish off the ritual of waking up and verify that she was indeed, still within her flat of her 1982 fictitious dystopia. She reached over to the phone and finally quelled the irritating sound that wasn't doing any favors for her hangover, only to be greeted by yet another, equally as irritating, sound.

"Drake! What in god's name are you playing at! I was two rings away from coming over and breaking yer door down yer dosy plonk!"

"I _was_ asleep Gene…" she replied, the slight raspiness of her voice was evident of that, glancing over at the clock. Quarter past 7. 'Christ this better be good' she thought.

"We've got more important matters to attend to, like capturing murdering bastards, so I couldn't give two bloody hoots about yer poxy beauty sleep! Theres' bin' two juicy murders during the night. Lovely! Be outside in 5". The phone went dead.

As Alex rolled off the bed and made to get ready with more effort than she would have liked, her mind couldn't help but drift back to the dream she'd had, but by now all she could recollect about it was how real the danger of it felt, and the voice that had all but burrowed itself into her mind as a reminder of the past she would rather forget - the voice of the clown, her stalker in the first months of arriving in this strange place - a personified depiction of the devil within her father that was willing to take her life, along with her mothers and his own, merely because of Evan's proximity to his family. Despite the fact that her early tormentor had all but vanished since that fateful day months ago, along with the visions of her beloved daughter Molly, his face and, as with last night, his voice, were still there to torment her sleep, along with the dawning prospect that she would be forever trapped in this world of her making.

The rest of the details of this dream were however, now very hazy, including the identity of the smiling man… She didn't give it another thought as she left her flat.

……

The dull, grayness of the sky, despite being a natural sight in an October climate, was almost a clear reflection of the inevitable, repugnant day ahead. Alex glanced around the car as it rocketed through the near-deserted London streets to their destination. Gene's usual scowl was set straight on the horizon while his tightly gloved hands operated the steering wheel with near-perfect efficiency. She spotted Chris in the mirror sitting behind her, slowly devouring a kebab, which seemed to be his idea of a breakfast these days. When she came to Ray, he had that usual annoying smirk directed at her as his cigarette hung from his lips.

"And what are you smirking at?" questioned Alex.

"Did you find your flat ok last night?" teased Ray, talking as if she was a child. "Didn't wander off into any strange residences did we?" his grin only getting wider, his irritation greater.

"I haven't slightest idea of what you are talking about" retorted Alex, turning back to look out the window with a shrug. She couldn't escape the growing realization that she couldn't recall much of the previous evening, and the fact that she seemed to be consuming more and more wine as the nights went on; her headache only strengthened that realization.

"So you don't remember the fair haired prat you were having tonsil tennis with?" Chris by this point couldn't help but start laughing at the memory too; Gene gave her a sideways glance, his scowl deepening, but otherwise concentrated on the road.

"Yeah practically eatin' each other's faces off an' when ee' tried escorting yer to the door yer fell against the bar givin' Luigi the fright of his life, yer don't half know how to put on a show mam" snorted Chris as he continued to eat his meal.

Gene's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he overheard the events that took place after he left Alex at the bar the previous evening, intoxicated as usual. He had got bored of her continuous drabble about the meaning of her existence or whatever it was she was going on about, stated that she should get some sleep, and left. But it dawned on him that she had yet again pulled off another stunt similar to that night with the 'thatcherite wanker' and that she was falling back into old habits. He didn't know what he was most angry about; the fact that he was jealous of these tossers who kept taking advantage of her, or the fact that she was showing her lack of propriety in front of the officers who should be looking up to her, not laughing at her. He was just about to give her the shouting at of a lifetime before she cut him off.

"For your information, I woke up _alone_ this morning, and I fell asleep _alone_ last night, not that it's any of your business anyway", she stated with full confidence as she continued to look out of the window, deciding she didn't want to risk a glance in Gene's direction, the confidence disappeared as it hit home what she had just said. _Alone_. The sheer dominating aspect of her life here, especially since she had to witness the death of her parents again, and contact with Evan had all but ceased as he tended to the needs of her younger self most likely. She snapped out of her reverie by Ray's chuckle as Chris dropped a piece of the kebab on the seat. Gene's anger could no longer be contained.

"Maybe we can get back to the matter at hand?! The fact that two people av' bin' murdered on my patch within the comfort of their own bloody 'ome! And Chris, I swear to god! If I ever catch you eatin' another bloody kebab in my car again you will be eatin' all your meals through straws!"

……

Minutes later they arrived in front of a three story, semi-detached building, police cars and officers already parked outside. Upon parking, Gene got out and rested his elbows on the roof of the car, scanning the building with a determined pout, Alex appeared opposite him. He immediately noticed the dark lines now appearing below her eyes and as her gaze met his, he could see sadness, the exhaustion. Gene recollected that she never really was the same again after the Prices were killed, not only was she consuming enough alcohol that could even put himself to shame, she had lost that perky vibe, the iron will of getting the job done, the radiant glow that emulated off her. These days she didn't even challenge his authority and snap back at him when she disagreed with one of his calls, much to his disappointment. The call of one of the officers standing at the door drew his attention away.

"DCI Hunt? The bodies are upstairs, forensics have already arrived", declared the young officer. And with that Gene led the others up the stairs to the victims, passing a rather nervous looking man talking to an officer.

The door to the flat was open as the forensics team swooped around the spacious rooms, taking samples and pictures. The flat's structure was very similar to that of Alex's, the door opened up into a hallway with a finely equipped and stylish kitchen on the left and leading to a small living room to where they found the first victim. Arms and legs scattered as he lay on his back, two bullet holes carved into his chest at close proximity, one bullet hole right between the eyes with now dried blood protruding from it. Gene and Alex then moved through the living room to one of the bedrooms as Ray and Chris mingled about, to where the second victim lay, eyes open slightly, a long, deep gash across his throat, the white sheets red with his blood.

"Landlord found them.." they turned to see Tom Jutterson unsurprisingly; it was always him and his forensics team that got called to the murders in the area. "Was walking by the door early this morning and noticed it slightly ajar, he said this bloke on the bed had the pillow over his face when he found him, he called the police straight away, he's downstairs giving a full statement" He nodded back to the victim, "Seems he was most likely asleep when the attacker slit his throat, and then forced the pillow onto his face, most likely to speed up the suffocation process. It's a perfect clean cut right across the jugular". He then led them back to the living room where Ray was crouching over the second victim. "This one was most definitely shot at close range; attacker was probably in the living room at the time as he entered, judging from his position on the floor and entry points of the bullets. I'd take a guess that the attacker shot the victim twice in the chest first, and then in the head when he was on the ground to finish him off".

Gene looked back towards the front door and then back to Jutterson "Well if ee' were shot, then someone must 'ave 'eard somethin'".

"Technically yes, but there was something else that caught our attention", Jutterson led Gene over to the door and crouched next to the lock whilst Alex crouched down to examine the bullet wounds on the victim more closely, "The lock is broken off entirely from the outside, all the components for the locking mechanism have shifted through to the otherside. I have no idea how this could be done without creating a lot of noise" He stood "To be honest I am not sure how that can be done at all, some specialized equipment was definitely used".

"Ok thanks Jutters, continue sweepin' the room an' get those bodies back to base, I want a full report on yer findings pronto". Jutterson nodded and walked back to the bedroom, Gene walked back over to Alex and Ray. "So what do yer reckon Bols?"

"This certainly has an edge, to the likes we haven't witnessed before". Ray frowned at her as he continued to chew his gum.

"Yes in English if you would, if that's not too difficult?"

Alex sighed. "Well judging from the methods through which the victims have been killed I would say we aren't dealing with any ordinary killer." Chris re-appeared as she finished the sentence.

"Guv? Spoke to the landlord. Said the victims names are Charles Baker and Peter Grass, they were roommates, been 'ere for 7 months. Also said there are other residents living in this flat an' the surroundin' flats. Got his full statement right ere'", he said with a grin.

"Right! Ray? Chris? Notify plod outside to start questionin' everyone in the surroundin' area. Did anyone hear gunfire last night an' did anyone see anythin' out of the ordinary. Then I want you two to start questionin' everyone else in the flat with the same questions in mind. Me and the lady Bols 'ere will 'ead back to the station an' see if we can pull the files on these two dead tossers an' see if we can find us some suspects. Move!"

Ray and Chris immediately left the flat to attend to their new orders while Gene led Alex back to the car. "What did ur' mean Bols when you said we weren't dealing with any ordinary killer?"

"I meant… that both kills were done with perfect efficiency and accuracy, the same goes for method of his entrance. The bullet holes in the victim show it was an assassination style killing, someone who knows how to handle a weapon confidently…"

By now they had reached the car and Gene walked over to his side before glancing over at Alex "Anyone can point a gun at someone an' shoot Bols…"

"Gene, it was an assassination kill, two through the chest and one through the head. The victim in the bedroom, as Tom stated, had a clear, clean cut across the jugular so he was probably proficient in the use of knives too, and I bet you the team up there will not find anything on the identity of this attacker".

Alex glanced back up at the windows of the flat where the murders took place. "I think we are dealing with a professional killer…"


	2. The Innominate

**I do not own Ashes to Ashes**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and started following the story already, quite overwhelming this early on considering I am still a new comer to the art of writing fics =D**

**Big thanks to Mage of the Heart for her beta-ing =)**

……

_Alex felt dizzy; the room seemed to dissolve around her until there was darkness, except for the body that lay before her, now strangely illuminated despite the surrounding sense of obscurity. Through the apparent haze of her vision, she knew who it was lying there, body slightly engulfed in a black storage bag, white as a sheet, a bullet wound permanently incised into the skull. Although her mind couldn't quite contemplate the image, it was resolutely clear that the body was that of herself, but as she was in 2008, the bullet wound clear as day; the reason she had been catapulted__ into this strange, non-existence. _

_It was only then that the cold, deceased head slowly tilted towards her, its eyes opened, like panes of frosted glass ready to shatter at a mere touch, before it spoke to her; the voice was young, pure and innocent, and was not her own._

"_Mum?_"

As if with the click of a switch, Alex found herself in the mortuary in forensics, Tom Jutterson, the lead forensic investigator, standing opposite her, as if awaiting something, Gene standing by her side with a quizzical look etched across his face. She looked down; the body was that of Peter Grass, the two wounds that caused his death dotted together on his chest, and the killing stroke; the bullet wound between his eyes.

"DI Drake…?" questioned Tom for the second time, a small look of concern on his face.

"Urm….sorry, what did you say?" Alex's hands came up to rub her face, as if to wash away the image that she just witnessed. Her eyes were heavy lidded as if adjusting to the light.

Gene butted in before Jutterson could ask again. "He asked, DI Dozy-knickers, if we 'ad established the background on 'im an' 'im", Gene pointed to the body before them and the body still zipped up in a black storage bag to the left of them. "And the answer to that question, is 'no we have not'. As far as we can tell, these two bastards don't bloody exist! There's not a bloody snippet on 'em or their names, which is why I bloody well 'ope you 'ave got something from yer sweep of the flat!"

As Jutterson zipped up the body-bag and made his way over to a file on a nearby table, Alex had only just recovered from her lurid daydream. "I'm afraid, apart from what I told you yesterday morning at the crime scene, we have found no evidence of anyone other than the two victims being in that flat. We also found no clues to further the identities of the victims; we found no wallets, no phonebooks, and no photographs - nothing that could give even a small insight into them."

Jutterson walked over to the nearby sink and began washing his hands "I'm curious to know whether the statements from the surrounding area picked up anything?" questioned Jutterson, drying his hands before handing the coroner report to Gene.

Alex made her presence known once more. "No one heard anything or saw anything… not even the people in the flat. To be honest with you I had quite expected that anyway," she gave a sideways glance at Gene as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Great! So this leaves us precisely NO WHERE!" shouted Gene, slamming the file into Alex's chest before storming out without another word. Alex gave Jutterson a shy smile in appreciation for his work, before running off after her infuriated DCI.

……

"So now do you believe me?" asked Alex, glancing down at her half full wine glass. Gene was slumped back on the seat opposite her in their usual corner of Luigis, frustrations of an incoming cold case already taken out on snouts over the cause of the day, who couldn't relay any much needed information on the case.

"Believe you on what?" Gene replied gruffly and disinterestedly, his gaze fixed on something over Alex's shoulder. His was face drawn and tired, his tie loose.

"That we are dealing with a professional!" retorted Alex, looking up to try and capture Gene's gaze.

"Does it bloody matter? We 'aven't got anything! Not a bloody thing, except two bodies with probably fake names, an' nothin' to link 'em to anyone or anything! And 'ow the bloody hell can you shoot someone _three _times an' no one hears it?! What are they, all bloody deaf in that flat?! Bunch of useless tossers, and as for the snouts-"

Alex cut him off. "Gene, it is possible to shoot someone without emitting any noise, with the right equipment. Gun barrels can be silenced, but considering how specialized that equipment is it only strengthens my argument that we are dealing with an assassin of some kind. On the premise that he manages to break into the flat without a sound, kill two people, and escape without being seen, heard or leaving a trace of him being there, how can you explain that? The two victims, as you suggested, are probably donning fake aliases, so they must have been important people; it all correlates effectively."

"Yes, well thanks for that little speech Bols," said Gene, before downing the rest of his wine. "Whether it 'correlates' or not, it still does not bring us any closer to finding out 'oo the killer is!" declared Gene, waggling his fingers on the word 'correlates' just to annoy her.

The anger within Alex was starting to well up; she was irritated by the fact that Gene was being rude and vulgar towards her, for no reason other than because of frustration at their apparent lack of leads on the case. "Well at least I'm trying to connect the dots, instead of just roaming around the city and beating up snouts like some brutish thug".

Gene didn't reply, he just continued to scowl at something in the corner of the room, as if he didn't even register what she was saying. 'Fine then, be that way,' Alex thought, before sighing and continuing to sip her wine. Ray, Chris and the others could be heard laughing further up the room.

After a few minutes, Gene broke the silence. "What was up with you in the mortuary today?"

Alex looked up at him, eyes wide and searching as she recalled her hallucination. "Urr… oh, that was… that was nothing, just… just a lack of sleep probably…" Alex immediately looked down again to her wine and took a large gulp.

"Not sleeping well then?" Gene asked, still focused on something in the corner of the room, but asking anyway, as if wanting her to elaborate more.

Alex was confused as to why Gene was all of a sudden interested in her well being, part of her mind was crying out to latch on to this bit of rope, and explore just how caring and understanding Gene could be, but another part of her mind was still focused on how much of a bastard he was a few minutes ago, and really, all day too. And then the words came out without her really realizing.

"And just what is it to you? Do you really give a damn whether I am sleeping well or not? Or is this just your way of trying to apologise for how much of an arsehole you just were?" Alex laughed bitterly "Gene I can read you like a book, and you don't fool me, so don't start coming off all amiable all of a sudden, because I, and no one else, buys it." She could scarcely believe the harshness of her own words.

"That what you think, is it?" Gene replied gruffly, his eyes fixed on hers. Alex faltered and looked off to the side of the room.

Gene stood up and looked over her, his voice low and dangerous. "You can blabber on about your bloody psycho-bollocks all you like, but lets get one thing straight sweetheart - you can't read me at all. You don't even bloody know me. I'm sorry I bloody asked!" And with that he walked away.

Alex felt two feet tall, her mind awash, trying to find the reason for an outburst of that magnitude. When none came she called back to him. "Gene! Wait!" But as he turned back towards her, the events now capturing the attention of the rest of the team, the phone rang behind the bar. Luigi picked it up before handing it to Gene. "It is for you Senor Hunt," said Luigi with a smile.

"What?" Gene said sharply down the phone. As it was clear the person on the other end of the line was talking, Gene's eyes widened slightly. "Right, thanks Viv, we'll be right there". He put the phone back on its cradle before turning back to Alex. "Whatever it is, tell me later. We've got work to do; another body's bin' found..."

……

After what seemed like the most awkward 15 minutes of Alex's life, the team finally pulled up on the outskirts of a large field with a walking path through the middle, almost pitch black, if not for the passing cars on the motorway in the distance, the lights from a huge apartment block out on the outskirts, the flashing sirens of police cars on the other side of the field and lights from two huge lamps set up in the middle of with three officers on guard around it, clearly indicating where the victim lay.

Gene led the way down the path, passing a small, abandoned park where children would most likely play during the day. As they progressed more to the center of the field, Gene spotted the police on the other side, questioning a group of teenagers. Finally they reached the body; it could be seen sprawled on its front, the lamps illuminating the blood pooled where his head lay, along with a large hole in the back of his head.

Gene turned to the first PC guarding the body, "Talk to me."

"Male, probably mid 30s. Found around 12.14am but some teenagers; my colleagues are currently questioning them," he pointed over to the group Gene had spotted as they walked across the field. "Seems to be a gunshot wound to the head but obviously we'll know more once forensics get here." Gene nodded and walked over to the body, kneeling down to examine it.

"That wound is far too big for a small caliber weapon, Guv." stated Ray.

"Yeah… would 'av been somethin' big like with 'an 'ole that size."

"You know Chris, we should get you on Mastermind. Next contestant Chris Skelton, specialist subject, the bleeding obvious!" retorted Gene, his mood from earlier obviously not improved.

Alex was looking around. "It can't have been that easy…" she said to herself.

"What was that Bols?" said Gene.

The sense of awkwardness exploded within Alex and her cheeks blushed red, the events in Luigi's still fresh in her mind, "Oh I was just urr… thinking. It's in the middle of a field; there is no way the attacker would have gotten close to shoot him, but that's why it's strange…"

"What's strange?!" Ray retorted, getting irritated by Alex's ramblings.

"It's plainly obvious that this attack occurred recently, definitely tonight as had it been during the day someone must have seen it. Its pitch black in this field; how would the attacker have the coherent vision to be able to inflict a wound with a weapon that accurately?" pointing back towards the body. "The attacker would have to have been at very close range, and even then, it's still very hard to see properly."

"'Oo says he 'ad to be at close range?" said Ray, blowing the smoke from his cigarette out. "A long range weapon like a rifle or somethin' could do somethin' like that," he added, pointing specifically at the wound.

Gene was looking away towards the sirens in the distance, "But it's still dark, ee' still wouldn't be able to see him to shoot im', unless ee' was killed elsewhere and the body dumped 'ere, but I'm betting if it's the bastard oo' killed our two anonymous blokes the other morning, then ee' wouldn't risk touching the body at all…" Gene looked up on the outskirts of the field as two vans appeared, "Anyway, Jutters and 'is lot are 'ere now, let 'em do their stuff an' we can speculate further once we 'ave the coroner reports. And Chris, make sure you get the statements from the kids oo' found the body!"

"Wilco Guv!" Chris replied with a smile, and he and Ray made off towards the other side of the field.

Gene started to trek back to the Quattro. Alex took one glance towards the tall, apartment block off the outskirts of the field, before shrugging and running back after Gene, desperate to clear the air between them. "Do you really think it's the same killer?" asked Alex upon catching up to him.

"Yeah Bols, I do." replied Gene gruffly.

"And what would you base that on?" replied Alex with a warm tone as not to try and create another argument, even though deep down she knew he was right.

"Instinct, Bols. I bloody know it's 'im."

……

The following morning was uneventful, but for a few fraud cases and an old lady calling about a lost bag. The room carried a tense atmosphere; morale was low because of the lack of progress on the latest murder case. All members were waiting for the coroner and location report for the body they found earlier that morning with the hope that it would shed some light on the case.

It wasn't until after midday that Viv entered the room with the file and he approached Gene's office; he was busy expertly throwing darts into the dart board. Viv knocked and entered, "Coroner report from the boys down in forensics Guv, they've been working all night apparently".

"Ok thanks Skip." and with that, Viv left the office and continued out of the room. Alex's eyes followed him, before looking back towards Gene's office from her desk. He was reading the file. She was contemplating getting up and asking what the file read, but before she could decide Gene burst out of his office.

"Right, apparently our friend last night was shot with a high caliber bullet, most likely coming from a long ranged weapon like a rifle". Ray directed a huge grin across at Alex; her intellect was superior, but Ray's grasp of weaponry was definitely more able than that of Alex's. She ignored him and continued to take in what Gene was saying.

"Like the other two victims, we don't know 'oo this guy is either, they are currently examining the clothing of the victim but I think we can assume they won't find anythin' there. But we do 'ave something at least. If it came from a long range weapon then 'ee must have shot him from a vantage point surroundin' the field, like the apartment block off the outskirts", Gene looked at Alex "Anything you wanna add DI Drake?".

Alex hesitated. "Urm… well… yes" Alex stood up and walked over next to Gene, "I think we can safely assume that these three murders do belong to the same killer, because of the fact that all victims do not have files on them of any kind, the victim last night as pointed out, doesn't even have a handle." Chris suddenly became confused. "A name Chris, he doesn't have a name!" Alex directed at him with a smile. "These victims must be people of importance or along those lines, but because of their lack of identity it will make the case more perplexing, or more than usual." Gene folded his arms and sat down on the desk behind him; he didn't expect her to start sprouting essays.

Alex continued, "It is also apparent that we must be dealing with someone who is highly trained, most likely an assassin, hence why we can never seem to find any trace of him at the crime scenes. We must grab hold of any leads we can". She looked back at Gene, who was pouting towards the floor.

"Yes, well, thank you miss Drake, that was insightful", he stated sarcastically before turning to Shaz who was busy typing away on a typewriter.

"Shaz, make sure yer keep an eye on the missing persons reports to see if anythin' turns up on our victims."

Gene then turned back to the group, "We on the other hand are gonna start supervising the plod, an' start interviewing everyone in that apartment block an' everyone in the surroundin' areas." A chorus of groans erupted from the group as he finished the sentence. "I wanna know if anyone 'eard any gunfire, or saw anythin' suspicious and don't bloody moan jus' get it done, I want statements from all of you pronto. Mush!" The room erupted in the noise of moving chairs and chatter as the team mobilized for the next task.

Whilst Alex was putting on her coat she approached Shaz, "Shaz could you do me a favor? I want you to contact the ballistics department down in forensics and try and ascertain what the bullet was that killed the victim this morning, and then work with them and try and get an idea of what weapon might have been used".

"Sure mam I'll see what I can do" she replied with a sweet smile.

……

As Alex expected, no one in the surrounding area of the field had seen or heard anything; it had been a tedious day of statement collecting, and all the team could do was return to CID and troll through them bit by bit, trying to spot something they may have missed.

By 9 o clock at night, most of CID had emptied, tired of another unsuccessful day. Alex thought it better to retire for the night also, she glanced at Gene's office; his feet were up on his desk, his head resting against a small glass of whiskey, his eyes were closed. Alex thought not to disturb him, and left, however not to her knowledge, Gene's eyes shot open, as if sensing her leave, and his gaze followed her out, until he was left there alone.

……

Alex awoke suddenly to the sudden burst of ringing from the bedside table. She glanced at the clock; ten past 4 in the morning, she wondered if she would ever get a full nights sleep again. Sleepily she answered the phone, "Hello?" she murmured.

"Bols, get dressed an' meet down at forensics in 15 minutes." Gene's voice was low and haunting.

"Gene? Why? What's happened?" replied Alex cautiously.

"The bodies… the murder victims. They've been stolen…"


	3. Grounded

**I do not own Ashes to Ashes**

**Massive thanks to Mage for her beta efforts :)**

……

_He approached the body; crouching down to examine the wound engraved into the back of its head through the NVD scope. He gloved his hands before reaching into the body's pockets and removing the contents - a wallet and some keys. He took out his radio and muttered, "Charlie 704" before returning it to his belt. The distant screams of inevitable police sirens startled him. He quickly assessed the environment, eyeing up the large apartment building, before scurrying away in its direction._

_He watched from the top of the apartment block, his all-black clothing giving him full camouflage, as the police set up cordons around the body, and illuminated the area with lamps. Soon he spotted another car appear on the other end of the field. Peering through the NVD scope he spotted four people exit and start to walk across towards the body; their lack of uniforms made it apparent to him that they were detectives. He watched as they stopped and huddled around the body, conversing, probably speculating over what had happened… it was now, that under the illumination of the lamps around the body that he noticed that one of the detectives was a young woman. _

_He zoomed into her face via the scope; she was beautiful and her soft curls blew astray in the wind as she looked around the darkened field. He then examined her colleagues; one of small build, short hair, and a scruffy suit. One of larger build, handling a cigarette, hair bunched up into a perm. Finally he challenged the scope onto the towering figure in a long dark jacket, his posture straight and stiff, expression determined and menacing as he looked away towards the police cars on the far side of the field. He trained his scope towards the police cars and noticed other vehicles approaching. The detectives then split up, two going one way, the other two heading back towards the car they arrived in. He once again trained his scope right onto the face of the woman as she made to leave, only to turn towards the apartment block, as if she was looking directly at him, before turning and running off after her colleague._

……

The security guard was thrown with full force into the wall, pure fear etched across his face, his slim frame trembling as Gene approached him and grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform, lifting him almost off the ground, his face in front his.

"You were on guard last night you little _prick_! So you better tell me what happened to those bodies before I rip yer bollucks off an' feed em' to ya!"

"I..I was… jus… jus' sittin' at m…my.. my post like I do every night," his speech was faltering, "it was the coffee! Mus' av' bin! 'ad to av' bin'! I was jus' sittin' there, then I blacked out after… after… after drinkin' it..."

"Gene! Let him go! He's obviously telling the truth, he was found fallen out of his seat with the cup of coffee smashed beside him!" shouted Alex, now standing at his side, whilst Jutterson nervously ran his hand through his grey hair, standing at the door to the security office in the forensics department.

Gene loosened his grip, and the security guard started to smooth out his now crinkled uniform, re-adjusting his name tag reading 'Cleveland'. Gene then marched out of the office into the corridor; his expression was thunderous, his breathing heavy. It just seemed that everything with this case was getting worst and worst. Alex and Jutterson followed in his wake, joining him in the corridor. Gene became deadly serious suddenly, turning to Jutterson, "Tom, how the in the name of bloody CHRIST, can _three_ bodies be stolen from 'ere. This is beyond BELIEF!" he shouted.

"Believe me I am as flabbergasted as you are Inspector; this is the first time this has ever happened - we have security protocols in place so that people can't even get into the building without proper clearance. I know it was late, but there is always a few of us working through the night, and security is always tight. How they got this far into the department and managed to spike Cleveland's drink is astonishing…"

"Well whoever it was, they obviously didn't want us poking around our murder victims much longer," stated Alex calmly. "I think it's safe to assume that whoever took the bodies, are also the same people who committed these murders?" she concluded rhetorically.

"They kill people with fake identities without leavin' a trace, an' now they're marching into a building occupied under the protection and jurisdiction of the Metropolitan Police, and takin' bodies out of it as if it were like takin' bloody toffee's from a bloody toddler!" snarled Gene. "An' I think it's plainly clear that it would be bloody pointless to sweep this entire floor… because guess what we will find? FUCK ALL!" Gene's anger was reaching breaking point as he continued to rant on, spit occasionally spraying from his mouth – he was oblivious as Alex covered her face in embarrassment, and Jutterson looked awkwardly at the floor.

"An' when yer employing bloody toe rags like that tosser in there!" he sharply pointed towards the security office where Cleveland was still recovering from Gene's previous onslaught, "then 'ow the bloody 'ell can we even trust that future murder victims that are brought 'ere, won't just bloody disappear when I leave the poxy building for five bloody-"

"For Christs sake Gene!" Alex cut him off before he could finish his onslaught of words, marching right up to his face. "We are all under pressure from this case, but standing there, shooting your mouth off about inconsistencies that do not exist, is NOT going to help any_thing_ or any_one_! We are dealing with professionals! THAT is why they broke in and took the bodies from under our nose; it is NOT Cleveland's fault, and it is NOT Tom's fault!"

There it was. The pure power of words - the red glow of rage from her skin just emulating all her best features, her amazing eyes that sparkled as she eyed him furiously, the way her chest heaved from her heavy breathing, showing off her perfect breasts; the part of Alex, that Gene had not seen for months, not since the Prices death. She looked incredible. The rage dissipated from him, and his scowl turned back into a pout.

"Well… I suppose we better get back to the station then," replied Gene sarcastically, before turning back to Jutterson, adding, in a low, gruff tone, "you find anythin' else you let me know". Jutterson nodded in reply, and then Gene took off down the corridor, his long strides carrying him away at a great pace. Alex was still recovering from her outburst, before she turned back to Jutterson. "Sorry about that Tom; as much as you may find this hard to believe, there is some shred of humanity left inside of him, he just fails to show it often enough" she stated with a smile, before looking down the corridor at Gene finally turned off out of another door.

"That's quite alright Inspector; this case is proving difficult for us all… I will continue to search the area for any clues and let you know if I find anything." He smiled.

Alex returned the smile. "Thanks", she said before following the tracks of Gene down the corridor towards the entrance.

Upon returning to the Quattro she found Gene leaning against it, smoking a cigarette, eyeing her up as she walked over and leant next to him.

There was silence for a few minutes before Gene spoke.

"Tell me Bolly - _what_, are we supposed to do now? Because I think for the first time in my entire career, _I don't know what to do_… I think this case is in serious danger of fallin' in on itself…" he blew the smoke from the cigarette out, his expression forfeited.

"I don't know…" replied Alex quietly, looking down at her feet. "But if there is one thing I _have_ learnt, it's that even the most cunning criminals can trip up over themselves", Alex looked at Gene, he saw it out of the corner of his eye and turned his head towards hers, and briefly, they were lost in each others eyes. Gene was the first to break eye contact, coughing to cover up his embarrassment, before moving around to the drivers side, throwing the cigarette away. "Back to the station it is". Alex's gaze dropped to her feet again, before turning and getting in the car.

……

_He exited the van, camouflaged on the far outskirts of a wood near the main road; a car drove past the van's hiding place before pulling up beside the wood. His target got out, holding a small handheld device, before moving to the boot of the car and taking out a torch. The target then moved into the wood, he followed him._

_As he stalked his prey, he could see a small light in the distance, as he got closer and closer, it became clear that the light was coming from a small fire, in the center of the wood. He moved off to side of this makeshift encampment and, using a bush for camouflage, he took out his NVD scope, scanning it from a distance as his target approached the fire. Suddenly another man appeared out of the bushes behind his target, brandishing a gun, held at the target's back; they were speaking, but he couldn't really hear what they were saying, although he knew this new person was speaking a foreign language - he was of a large build, with long hair, a stark contrast to the short hair and small build of his target._

_His target turned around to face the foreigner; they were still speaking. He then reached into his jacket pocket slowly, so as not to startle the foreigner still holding him at gunpoint. He languidly pulled out a small, disk shaped object before handing it to the foreigner. More words were exchanged, until suddenly the foreigner re-raised his gun, and fired._

……

For the rest of the day, Gene, Alex and the team were pre-occupied with endless paperwork and interviewing a group of suspects on assault charges; the case of the missing bodies was pushed to back of everyone's minds. It was around half 7 in the evening when Gene came out of his office and decided to let everyone go, before retreating to his lair, throwing his feet up on his desk.

Alex was staring into Gene's office as the rest of the team hurried out of the room before her train of thought was broken by Shaz. "Mam, you coming for a few drinks?" she said with a smile.

"Urm…yes… I'll catch you up," she replied, returning the smile. When Shaz had left, Alex looked back at Gene's office, his seat was twisted to the right slightly, his gaze set up on the wall behind him at the various newspaper clippings; Alex didn't realize he was specifically looking at Sam's newspaper tribute. She got up and walked to Gene's door before knocking, "Gene?" she said quietly before moving in slowly.

He suddenly turned his head towards Alex, his feet sliding off the table, "Bols?" he began messing with the files on his desk in a hurried fashion, looking up only briefly, "yeah what do yer want?"

"I was just wondering if you would care to escort me to Luigi's?" she asked, nervously looking at her feet, hands behind her back.

"Urm, yeh… yeh I will see you down there, still gotta get these files organized on the assault confessions from earlier…" he stated, finally looking up with a smile.

"Oh… yeh… yeh ok, that's… that's fine." Said Alex nervously, "I'll see you down there then" she continued with a smile. She glanced up at the wall and noticed the newspaper clipping on Sam Tyler, prominent in the center of the wall, and her mind began to wonder whether it was that he was looking at when she entered his office. Without a glance back, she left him alone, grabbed her jacket of her chair and left CID. Gene watched her leave, before his eyes slowly dropped to his desk.

……

Alex was stirring in her sleep, sweat glistening off her forehead, her mind again being tormented by nightmares, murmuring to herself over and over, tossing and turning until she bolted upright, her breathing heavy…

She didn't quite notice at first, through the darkness of her room, but as she scanned the room to her left, she saw it; the shadowed outline of a man, sitting in the corner of her room, watching her. Her heart started pounding in her chest, her breathing quickening, her eyes widening in pure terror.

"Wh… who…are y… you…? whispered Alex.

Without moving, the silhouetted figure spoke, his voice proper, and clear as day.

"Who's Gene?"


	4. Jenson

**I do not own Ashes to Ashes**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, work load at university has got to insane levels now, come December the chapters should be coming out more frequently though =)**

**Big thanks to Mage for wearing the beta hat =)**

……

At first she didn't quite register this intruders question; the adrenaline was running rampant through her body - every muscle stiff with terror, her mind awash with questions of her own. Despite the fact that she didn't answer, the intruder remained perfectly still. She slowly turned her head towards the door to the room, opened slightly - her first instinct was to escape, but then he spoke again.

"Now, considering I am mere inches from the door, escape would be rather futile, wouldn't it?"

Alex finally summoned her voice once again, still shaking with fear. "Wh..what do you want?..."

"Are you scared?" asked the stranger, a sense of aversion on his tone.

"Yes…" she whispered.

He finally stood up, slowly walking over to the other side of the room; "Not nearly scared enough it seems…" his head was tilted, watching his feet as he shifted across the carpet, hands in his pockets. His voice was low and dangerous. Alex was finally starting to regain control of herself, all her crisis management training kicking in, and, with a still shaking hand, she reached over to the tableside lamp, turning it on, throwing a pale illumination across the room, and casting a tall shadow of the intruder across the wall as he stood in the corner of the room, looking at the floor. He didn't even react when the light was turned on.

"Who are you?" asked Alex, her voice calmer than before. He quickly turned around to face her. His figure was tall and relaxed, and he wore a full-black suit and white shirt, with a slightly disheveled black tie, all of which stuck to his broad shoulders but somewhat slim frame perfectly. He was very handsome, if not for the huge bags under his large, dark eyes, the growing amount of stubble growing around his mouth and chin, and the slightly unkempt medium-length hair now threatening to invade his eyes. She also noticed a large 4 inch scar across his left cheek; he looked almost ruggedly handsome, and Alex couldn't deny her attraction. He smiled confidently before speaking. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the killer you're looking for. I'd wager you wouldn't even be breathing now if that was the case."

Alex pulled her legs up along with the covers, wrapping her arms around them, serenity finally loosening up her body - whoever this stranger was, it seemed apparent to her that he at least wasn't here to hurt or kill her. She decided to question him further. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, with a distinct sense of bitterness.

"You're right, I didn't. But you didn't answer mine either," he said as he walked backwards to rest against the wall, his hands still in his pockets. "Just call me Jenson."

"Well _Jenson_, my name is Alex Drake. _Detective Inspector,_ Alex Drake. Now would you kindly leave my property before I have you arrested for breaking and entering?" replied Alex, full confidence restored to her voice, even though she knew she couldn't exactly leap across the room in her pajamas and arrest this man, not to mention the fact that she didn't have her cuffs handy anyway.

"Yes I know you're a police officer," stated Jenson, looking back up at her. "I suppose you're wondering where those three murder victims got to…?" he said as he walked across to the window, looking through the curtains.

Alex shifted forward slightly, her eyes widening in shock. "How do you know about that?!"

"Because I was the one of took them…" he asserted calmly, still looking out of the window.

Alex continued to stare at him in utter shock, until she instinctively turned towards the phone, and raced to pick it up, but it was suddenly slammed down by Jenson's hand. "I took them because they're the property of Her Majesty's government, _not_ the Metropolitan Police," he vented, his expression serious all of a sudden. They both continued to look at each other until Alex looked away, removing her hand from the phone; Jenson walked to the foot of the bed and sat down.

"That's why the victims had no identity… that's why we couldn't find anything on their person…" concluded Alex, and she swung her legs from the covers to sit on the side of the bed.

Jenson swung his head back around back to face Alex. "You still haven't told me who Gene is."

Alex looked up to meet his gaze, confusion blatant across her face. "He's… he's my DCI. Gene Hunt. Why?"

He turned back towards the door, a smile escaping his lips. "Because that's all you seem to be able to say when asleep, apart from all the incoherent mumbling…"

Alex blushed heavily. Why was she saying Gene's name while she was sleeping. Her confusion soon turned to anger. She stood up off the bed and walked around in front of Jenson, who raised his head to look up at her, a smirk still evident.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but nothing gives you the right to break in here, and watch me sleep like some perverted-"

Jenson cut her off. "They were MI5 agents. The third victim you found would have been compromised, had we not picked up the phone call to the police from the teenagers who found him. I managed to remove all evidence of his identity before you lot turned up."

Alex's anger dissipated and she leant back against the door, "You're MI5 too?"

"No. MI6, but we're working in conjunction with MI5. I've already told you too much." He replied bluntly.

"So Jenson isn't your real name?" asked Alex.

"No, it's a codename. Either in life or death, as a member of any of the government's highest security forces, under no circumstances can your real identity, or any of your background be revealed. For your own and everyone else's safety." proclaimed Jenson.

"Which is why you took the bodies from our forensic department…?" stated Alex.

"Correct."

They remained in silence for a further few minutes, before Alex broke the quiescence. "So you broke into my flat to explain why the bodies had been taken?" she said, with a mixture of confusion and bitterness.

"Quite. But also to let you know that the three victims you found are not the conclusive body count in this current inquiry." He stood up, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of a paper with numbers on it. Alex looked at it quizzically, before looking back at Jenson with a question in her eyes.

"Coordinates. Somewhere in London," he stated with a smile.

Alex walked past him and back towards the bedside table, before turning back around, "Coordinates to wha-?"

He was gone.

……

Gene hadn't seen Alex all morning, apart from a brief appearance in which she burst through the doors of CID, whispering something to Shaz before looking up at Gene's office and walking quickly back out of the doors. Shaz then also disappeared a few minutes later holding some documentation. He hated this aura of secrecy and so he threw down his paperwork and stormed out of his office. Chris was asleep, his head resting on his arms, paperwork scattered about his desk. Ray was on the phone taking notes.

"Where the 'ell is Drake and that other dozy plonk?!"

Chris suddenly bolted awake, and Ray mumbled "Ok thanks" down the phone, before turning to Gene. "You mean Shaz, Guv?"

"No, Jane Fonda! Of course I mean Shaz you twat! Where the 'ell are they?"

"Dunno Guv, but that was jus' C Division. Apparently their cells are full up, so they're sendin' over the suspects of that armed robbery that 'appened a few days ago," explained Ray.

"Yeah, bloody typical that C Division's problems get dumped on us…" replied Gene, his scowl deepening.

At that moment, Shaz returned to the office, greeted by Gene's cross expression.

"Guv...?" said Shaz, confused as to why she was all of a sudden the target of her boss's wrath.

"_Where_. _Is_. _Drake_!" his words were clear and spaced, his voice low and angry.

"She's in the records room, she said that…" Gene blocked out whatever else Shaz had to say as he barged past her into the corridor, heading straight for Alex's supposed location.

Alex jumped as Gene barged through the double doors of the darkened room, a table lamp on the desk in the middle providing the only illumination. Across the desk was a map of London, with a compass and various notes scribbled down on a piece of paper to the side of it.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doin' Drake?" quizzed Gene gruffly before he averted his eyes to the map, "What the bloody 'ell is this?! What 'ave I told you about secrecy in my department?"

Alex rested slightly forward on the desk; her head arched downwards as she began to speak, but the first few words were lost to Gene as he became aware of her cleavage in full view.

"…and I was just finding the location of the coordinates on the map. I was going to bring this to you as soon as I had the precise location," she concluded, finally standing upright, crossing her arms. Gene snapped out of the lewd fantasies now currently swimming through his head.

"Any new inquiries, you bring to me _first_. And you certainly do not start pullin' officers off other lines of inquiry to aid yours unless _I _say I so!"

Alex was about to argue back, but she realized he had a point, and they certainly did not have time to be bickering. "I know, I'm sorry Guv…" she said softly, her eyes drifting downwards to the floor.

Gene gave her a hard stare, a pout forming on his mouth before speaking, "Right… well… what 'ave yer got?" he questioned, moving to look over the map from the other side of the table.

Alex hesitated before speaking, "I had a urrr…_visitor…_ last night..." She looked nervously up at Gene.

"Wha' do yer mean a visitor?" he replied gruffly.

"I mean someone broke into my flat last night - he didn't harm me or anything!" she stated quickly so Gene wouldn't overreact. "But we did talk. He said his name was 'Jenson' and he worked for MI6…"

"Oh well that's jus' bloody great that is!" shouted Gene, turning to pace down towards the door and back towards Alex. "Invisible murderers, disappearing bodies an' _now_ we 'ave spooky wankers breakin' into our 'omes in the middle of the night for a bloody chat! 'Ow do yer know he weren't some bloody stalker pervert!"

"Because he knew why the bodies went missing from forensics, and because he knew who the victims were and why there aren't any files on them…"

Gene walked back up the table and set his scowl right at Alex, as if demanding her to elaborate further - she obliged. "He said the victims were MI5 agents, hence why they had no identities, and it was him - and most likely other agents on his team - that stole the bodies from forensics. Because they were the property of government, not the police." stated Alex.

Gene's eyes averted to corner of the room as he digested everything that was being said. Alex continued. "He also said the three victims we found weren't the only ones; he gave me these coordinates," Alex tapped her finger on the piece of paper handling the written coordinates, "and then left".

Gene finally replied, "If the victims were spooks, with no files on 'em, no identity, then 'ow the 'ell were they found an' killed? They 'av no identity for their own protection?"

"Exactly, and considering they were all MI5 agents, then that discredits the potential that they were just random murders, not to mention the methods of the killings, which, as I've said, suggest a professional. Given the fact that MI6 are now getting involved, is indicating that the motive here could be a lot deeper than we thought…"

"Well whatever the 'ell these spooks 'av done, its got nothin' to do with me or my team. They wanna find the killer of their own agents? Then they can bloody well find 'ooever it is themselves!"

"It has got something to do with you, when the fact that people were murdered on your patch. It is your duty to investigate this! Just because the government are involved it doesn't change the fact that it is our job to find out who did this!" replied Alex fiercely. Gene turned around and walked towards the door, but stopped as Alex walked around the table and grabbed his arm. Gene turned slightly, looking down at her hand clamped around his bicep.

"This case was on the verge of being packed away to grow cold in storage until this Jenson character turned up - they might finally shed some light on it all. I know you don't want to walk away from this - I know our previous run in with the government has led you to mistrust them, but for Christ sakes Gene, people have been killed!" stated Alex in a now calmer voice.

Gene continued to look down at her hand until she released him. She folded her arms defensively as her gaze drifted to the floor. Gene turned to face her fully; he couldn't deny her logic, and certainly knew he didn't want to throw the case away unsolved... "Alright Bolly…" he sighed. "Where do these coordinates point to?"

Alex lifted her head to meet his questioning eyes, before moving back around the table and pointing to a highly wooded area, just southwest of the center of London, on the outskirts of a heavy residential area. "Here."

"Right! Lets see what our spooky friend has led us too! And it better not be a red herring!" he shouted as he stormed out of the doors of the records room.

……

By the time the Quattro pulled up on the edge of the wood, the local police units had already cordoned off the area. Upon parking, Gene and Alex were led through the wood by the local Sergeant who was waiting for them.

The early morning autumn sunshine was breaking through the tree lines, illuminating their path, varnished with a mat of fallen, discolored leaves. They finally came to a small encampment; logs stacked diagonally across each other covered in ash suggested a previous fire, but the main feature of the encampment was the body of a long haired man, lying with his face to the floor. Four bullet wounds scattered his back. Upon finding the body, the Sergeant left them, talking down his radio as he walked away.

"So this mus' be the other body whatsisname was talkin' about then…" stated Gene as he crouched over it.

"But how did the killing occur here? It's the middle of no where pretty much?" stated Alex with her arms folded looking at the body, shivering slightly from the cold air. Gene stood again, looking around the surrounding area.

"Well that tosser, 'ooever 'ee is, better not be yanking our chain. I 'ad to leave Ray and Chris to interrogate those robbery suspects, an' I can bet you a bloody fiver they'll piss it up…" he said as he continued to look around.

"Well you need to give them a chance Gene, otherwise how will they learn?" Her train of thought drifted off as she noticed the ashes on the logs. "This fire was recent, so I am guessing he was killed recently too," she continued, pointing towards the fire.

Gene glanced back at her, "Why did this guy jus' give us the coordinates to the body and nothin' else? I don't 'ave bloody time for games!"

A voice came out of nowhere behind Gene, "Because unless protocol changes, I can only aid you indirectly." Gene jumped, quickly upholstering his gun and turning around to face the now revealed Jenson, his suit swaped for all-black field agent clothing.

"'Oo the bloody 'ell are you!" shouted Gene. Alex rushed to Gene's side. "Its ok Gene, this is Jenson". Gene looked at her with an addled expression, before turning back to Jenson, who stood perfectly still. His demeanor was calm, despite the fact that Gene's huge handgun was pointed directly at him. Gene slowly lowered his weapon.

"So you're the spooky bastard 'oo breaks into people's 'ouses, and steals murder victims from under the police's noses?"

Jenson laughed. "So that's the thanks I get for leading you here?"

"Where exactly _is_ here, Jenson?" questioned Alex. "Who is he? Another MI5 agent?" she pointed at the body.

"No. He is the person who killed our agent. We picked up a rogue codename being issued; this particular codename referred to the re-activation of the agent who was killed here. I and a small team followed him here; I tailed further on foot, where I saw the killing occur. "

"What happened to the agent? Where's his body?" Alex asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We took him - saves us having to take it from you later on," he said with a smile. "The agent was shot by him," he pointed to the dead body on the floor next to them, "but as he walked away, our agent pulled out a gun himself and shot him four times, before dying," explained Jenson.

"So if this bloke 'ere was the one who killed your agent, then 'ee must have been the ones killing the other agents," concluded Gene.

"No. We have a clear indication who is behind the killings, and it certainly is not this guy here. I won't go into the details just now…" said Jenson, and the distinct edge to his tone made it clear to Alex that he was hiding something.

"You won't go into the details now?! Why? What bloody time is convenient for you then?!" shouted Gene. "And 'ow the 'ell did you get through the perimeter?" he added.

"I've bypassed security measures much higher than that of a local police force's cordon, Eugene!" replied Jenson. Gene flinched.

"What did you call me?" his voice was low and gruff, his expression suddenly furious.

"That's your name isn't it? Eugene Stanley Hunt?" explained Jenson. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, and her hand came up to cover her mouth.

Suddenly Gene marched right up to him, face to face, the actions of which would make any other man backtrack in fear, but Jenson stood his ground, his expression firm, if slightly confused. "_No one_… calls me Eugene… especially not some fuckin' slimey, spook wanker like you!" Jenson merely smiled as Gene taunted him.

"Well pardon me Hunt, but that's what I read on your file. And I fail to see what you could possibly do about it anyway," said Jenson in a low, almost arrogant, voice. Alex rushed to the two men, splitting them up.

"This isn't helping is it? We are supposed to be working together!" vociferated Alex. The actions of the two finally caught the attention of a nearby police officer who was escorting a forensic team to the body.

"There anything wrong here sir?" stated the officer arriving back at the body. "Who are you?" he continued, pointing at Jenson.

Gene opened his mouth to reply, but Alex butted in before he could say anything. "He's… with us," she stated with a smile. The middle-aged PC nodded, although they was no denying the speculation on his face. "Ok mam…" before he turned around and motioned the forensic team forward. "Forensics have arrived anyway, sir," he stated, turning back to Gene, a deep scowl still set on his face. Gene realized it wasn't Jutters and his team.

"Where the bloody 'ell is Jutters?!"

"I think they were held up Sir; I overheard my Sergeant talking on the radio. Something about investigations into the murder weapon…" replied the officer calmly. Alex immediately remembered what she requested of Shaz in ascertaining the exact weapon used to kill the third victim; they must have had a breakthrough.

As the forensics team started searching the area, the group moved away from the body and back towards the car. Jenson stopped Alex, catching the attention of Gene ahead of them. He glanced back briefly, before turning back towards the car, his already bad mood escalating.

"You will be called into a meeting tomorrow, hosted via Special Branch - this case is far more sensitive than you realize." and with that he took off in the opposite direction before Alex could ask any more questions, and she couldn't escape the cold sense of dread that suddenly overcame her body.


End file.
